Hurt
by xxxCattxxx
Summary: With the parents out Clyde, Rani and Luke decide to have a sleepover. But when Rani is attacked it's up to her friends to show her how much they care. A bit of Clyde/Rani towards the end! NO ALIENS! Just friend stuff  normal, everyday stuff


**Just a bit of back story to this! Rani and Clyde and Luke have decided to have a sleepover because Sarah-Jane, Gita and Haresh have decided to go out for the weekend. But when Rani goes out into town to buy some things for the sleepover, a bunch of older lads corner her in an alley way and start to hurt her. Consequently she gets some cuts on her face and her stomach hurts from where they were punching and kicking her. This is how her friends help her.**

_**I know no the most interesting thing on the planet but I think it makes a change for once.

* * *

**_

Rani limped up the driveway to Sarah-Jane's house. She was really looking forward to the sleepover and now it may be ruined. When she reached the door she rang the doorbell. Luke answered it. He gasped when he saw the state in which she was in.

"Rani! What happened?" he exclaimed.

"Boys...cornered...beat me...help..." she panted, she just wanted to rest and get cleaned up. Just then Clyde appeared from the living room with a can of coke in his hand but he dropped it as soon as he saw Rani and ran to the door.

"Wha..." he trailed off.

"It doesn't matter but we need to help her!" interrupted Luke.

"Yeh..." Clyde said confused. He and Luke both helped Rani into the house and up to Luke's room where she laid down on her own bedding which she had brought over earlier that day. She embraced her soft pillow as relief swept through her. She was safe. Luke went and got a bowl of water and and cloth to clean her wounds while Clyde stayed with her. For once she was grateful for him staying with her. Luke returned a few minutes later with a bowl and cloth. She sat up and took the cloth, dipped it in the water and started to rub where it hurt on her face.

"Here let me..." said Clyde gently taking the cloth off of her and slowly dabbing her face. She smiled at him gratefully, looking into his big brown eyes.

"So what happened?" asked Luke sitting himself down on his bed.

"Well earlier I went out to get some stuff for tonight, you know sweets and drinks and stuff. Anyway, I was walking home when these four boys came for me and took the things. Then they started hitting me and then I was lying on the ground and they were kicking me. After a while they ran off and then I came here." she explained, the pain was showing in her eyes. Seeing this pain, Clyde put his spare hand on her shoulder.

"Well at least your safe now." he reassured her. She smiled at him again and this time he smiled back, warmly.

"Thank you, Clyde and Luke. I don't know what I would do with out you..." she said, and she meant every word of it.

When Clyde had finished tending to her wounds they all went downstairs to watch a movie. Rani sat on the sofa with Clyde while Luke went over to his movie collection and surfed through it.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked the other two.

"Don't mind!" they both said together. Luke turned back to the DVD stack and picked out a random movie and put it in the DVD player. Then he sat on the sofa next to Rani. She felt like the filling of a sandwich. Luke on one side and Clyde on the other. She also noticed that Clyde was very close to her. Their legs were touching. Then she realised something else. He had his arm stretched out behind her and her head was resting on it. For her it was very comfortable and so she didn't complain. She couldn't stop thinking about how her had tended to her wounds. Him. She couldn't get him out of her mind. The movie lasted for about 2 hours by which time they were all really tired. They all headed upstairs to Luke's room. And they both helped Rani into her bedding. Suddenly Rani noticed that her stomach was really throbbing from when the boys were kicking her. Both boys saw her in discomfort and went over to her.

"Are you all right?" asked Clyde concern in his voice.

"Yeh, it's just my stomach is throbbing a lot." she replied trying not to sound like she was in too much pain.

"Are you sure?" asked Luke.

"Yeh, you should get some sleep." she said turning onto her side, so her back was to Clyde, and started rubbing her stomach. Luke got up and went to the wall where there was a light switch. He dimmed it so that there was only a little light in the room, then he went to his own bed and laid down and was turned away from her.

A coupled of minuted later her stomach still hurt but then something unexpected happened. A hand reached her hand which was rubbing her stomach. Clyde's hand. He moved her hand out of the way and replaced it with his own. He started rubbing his hand on her stomach in big slow circles. Rani instantly relaxed. And then she felt her bedding move as Clyde lay down next to her pulling her blanket over himself. He moved closer to her so she could feel his body against her back. Then he moved his mouth next to her ear, so she could feel his warm breath tickling her neck.

"Rani, I love you." he whispered.

"Clyde, I love you too..." she trailed off before falling asleep.

* * *

**I know it's a bit naff but please tell me what you think...**

**Thanks**

**xxxCattxxx  
**


End file.
